


Home

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Alphabet Soup [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Jane Eyre - Freeform, Jane Eyre quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock quotes Charlotte Bronte to Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**H – Home**

* * *

They were lying in bed together, slowly coming down from the high that their joined bodies had made. Sherlock was still hovering over her, his chest brushing up against hers as he dipped his head down to leave yet another love-bite upon her skin. His muscles flexed beneath her hands as she moved them up his back, to his shoulders before dragging her nails gently across his neck.

Suddenly his low baritone broke through the silence that had fallen. "Wherever you are is my home, my only home," he whispered to her.

Molly's hands froze as they reached his curls. "Did you just quote  _Jane Eyre_  to me?" she questioned, wondering if she needed to get her hearing checked.

He momentarily paused, but then continued kissing the side of her neck. "Mmm … possibly," he murmured into her skin.

"Nicking my novels again?" She returned to massaging his scalp with her fingertips.

"I was bored." His mouth was still on her neck.

"Let me guess, you read it entirely in one sitting?" She was well aware of his ability to read uncommonly fast.

"Yes." His lips were moving upwards now, along her jaw line, before coming to her mouth to claim a kiss.

"Did you enjoy it?" she questioned between kisses.

He brushed back some of her hair from her face before replying, "It was a bit trivial."

"Trivial? Well, I beg to differ, that is one of my favourite books." Her hands dropped down to the mattress.

"I know. That's why I read it." He pressed another kiss to her mouth.

She brought her hands back up to rest on his shoulders. "What made you choose that particular line?" she questioned when he pulled away.

He kissed her again, this time longer, deeper, cradling the side of her face in his hand. "The fact that it's true," he spoke this softly against her lips.

"Is it?" She moved her hands again, her thumbs now caressing his cheekbones. Her eyes were locked on his.

"Yes, Molly Hooper,  _you_  are my home."

She smiled, before pulling him down to her for another kiss.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Reviews really are a wonderful thing!


End file.
